


VLD Puns

by Tortellini



Series: Voltron Appreciation/Redemption Month 2k17 [8]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 3 parts, Bad Decisions, Bad Jokes, Bad Puns, Based on a Tumblr Post, Canon Compliant, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Light-Hearted, M/M, Minor Allura/Shiro (Voltron), Pre-Slash, Prompt Fic, Romance, Shiro (Voltron) Needs a Hug, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, VLD Appreciation Month, Voltron Appreciation Month, Voltron Redemption Month, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 04:25:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11154198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Voltron Appreciation/Redemption Month, Day 9 (June 9): Favorite ship(s)1. Keith is minding his own business. Lance is not.2. Shiro and Keith are sleeping together when Shiro has a revelation.3. After being married, Shiro and Allura face an important moment together.Oneshot/drabble





	VLD Puns

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iamthemonsterchild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamthemonsterchild/gifts).



> Prompt: Favorite Ship

> 1.

Oh god, Keith was about to kill a bitch. It didn't help that Lance had just come up to him with that shit-eating grin of his... If he did somehow end up dead, Keith was sure he'd be arrested. He just wanted to rest after a long day of training... Was that too much to ask? What even were the laws in space? 

No shitty science jokes there, Pidge.

"Hey," Lance sidled up to him and Keith almost screeched. "I have a joke for you. What country has the fastest growing population?"

Keith didn't say anything because maybe if he didn't, Lance would just leave. 

"...Ireland, because it's  _Dublin_ every year."

"Do you accept constructive criticism?" Keith deadpanned.

"No."

And that was that. Keith ran away. He had to get out of there. 

 

> 2. 

Keith was fast asleep on Shiro's chest; the sound of his heartbeat was really soothing. It was late too. Shiro was mostly asleep, though it was a much lighter sleep than Keith's own. The night was quiet... everything was pretty nice. Honestly, the two of them could stay like this forever. 

Suddenly though, Keith's sleep was interrupted when Shiro sat straight up in the bed. "What the quiznak are you doing...?" he mumbled sleepily. Shiro answered right away.

"I forgot to ask my mom to sign my permission slip to Kerberos!"

Keith huffed and rolled over, though he nuzzled into his chest. "Go back to sleep, idiot..."

God, he loved him.

 

> 3. 

This was the day. Or night, that was more like it, actually. Takashi Shirogane was about to become a father. He and Allura had been together for years now, and they'd gotten married last summer. She was due in a few weeks; everything was going smoothly, both she and the baby were healthy. There was no reason for him to be nervous, but he still was, which was understandable. 

So with a large smile and trembling hands, he dialed 911 to get an ambulance. 

"911, what is your emergency?"

"My-my wife is going into labor!" he managed, half excited and half honestly terrified. 

"All right, sir, please calm down," the operator said very calmly. "Is this her firstborn?"

"...no this is her husband."

Well. At least he had his dad jokes down already. 


End file.
